


Tuxedos hide all sins

by CLF



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Always a woman!Oswald, Angst, Body Image, Het, Humor, I am starving over here, I feed on coments, Issues, Nygmobblepot, Other, Please find this funny, Romance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLF/pseuds/CLF
Summary: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot: A name a eccentric woman gave to her little girl. The girl grows in to the name but....dose her body fallow? What dose she really want?Edward Nygma: A man who is confused about what he wants but knows he wants Oswald in his life.This is the story of how they came to be and how love might actually exist for these two(Seriously this is meant to be sort of a romcom and a commentary on true diversity in a cast. Not all girls are thin or even look like girls. Some girls are broad and able to take a man down on a football field. Also....Robin Lord Taylor has pretty eyes...





	1. Texting for help-You can skip it and still not get to lost in the story

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance for my lack of planing....I am doing what I can, thank you all on Omegle who answered the prompt when I put it out there. I do that so I can plan out what happens a bit easier.
> 
> This first chapter is setting up for the next one it is sort of a flash back thing coming up next sooo yea. You can skip this chapter if you don't want to read the text messages.

Ed, I need you to go to the store for me.-OC

Don't you have people you pay to do that?-EN

Yes, but that's not the point.-OC

What do you mean? Why do you pay them then?-EN

Oh, what ever. I will do it myself. We need to talk when you get home though.-OC

Why?-EN

I have some thing I need to tell you.-OC  
Its nothing major but its still....its a lie that has gone on for far to long.-OC

Ozzie....your starting to concern me.-EN

Oh hush. Just....don't worry.-OC

I always worry about you love.-EN

I know...I love you too.-OC

Then what is going on?-EN

Ed....How would you feel if I was a woman?-OC

What????-EN

I am....a woman. My period started today and I don't have any of the necessary things-OC

Oh...-ED  
What? How have I never noticed? Why didn't you tell me?-ED  
You let me have a crisis over falling for you. You know how confused I was about loving you.-ED

I know Ed and I am so so sorry for that.-OC  
That's why I wanted to come clean for you. I do love you. The reason you might not have noticed is I was on birth control.-OC  
  
Oh....that makes sense. Why did you go off it?-ED

Because...if we want to have children and we get married or what ever you want, I don't want to risk them having birth defects.-OC

(Long delay) You want to have kids?-ED  
With me?-ED  
Why?-ED

Why not? You are the love of my life...-OC

Oh....wow.-ED  
What is it you needed me to pick up for you?-ED

Sanitary napkins, chocolate, and ice cream.-OC

Okay, I will be home soon. I will pick it up on my way.-ED

Okay, thank you love. <3 -OC

<3-ED


	2. The younger years of a woman named Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flash back to show why she dose what she dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This chapter contains people being cruel to other people due to how they look. I mean like next level cruel.

Grade school: Fifth Grade: 10 years old

   Oswald knew she was not the prettiest. She spoke a bit funny due to her mother speaking a bit strange herself. Those who teased her on the playground were never quite soft spoken enough that she could not hear them. She never minded though, they could say what they want. Her mama thought she was the cutest girl in the world so she was happy. She sat alone as she played with her princess dolly her mama had bough for her. Years later she would realize how long her mama had skipped meals just to by it for her. That was what she did every day. Playing alone with a dolly with a purple dress that looked like it belonged to a royal family of high standing.

   One day after recess had ended and she and her class mates were shuffled inside it was announced that the class was going to have a end of the year chorus concert for all of the parents. All the boys had to wear there best dress up suits and the girls were to wear there dresses. Most of the girls quickly started to talk about what dresses there mothers were going to buy for them. The boys all talked about how this whole situation stunk. She smiled looking at her dolly a fun idea coming to mind. 

   On her way home she walked carefully through the back streets of Gotham. She was so tiny most didn't notice her.Except for a older boy, Tom? She thinks his name was. Anyways she frowned when he stopped her. "Where are you going ugly?" The older boy snarled.

   "Home" She quipped and kept walking. She didn't have time to deal with some one like this. Quickly she dashed in to a alleyway and up the fire escape to her home. She smiled at her dear mother as she walked in. "Mama!" She said excitedly as she hugged her around the middle "Look look!" She said holding out the flier to her. "Can we make a pretty dress like the one my dolly has? She asked excitedly. 

   "Of course my dear." Her mother said gently smoothing her wild black hair back. "We can do anything with fabric." She said with a grin holding her little one close. She knew what others said about her baby but how could they judge when there own were so ugly on the inside?

  "Thank you mama!" She said excitedly handing her the doll before setting her book bag down and going to work. Her umbrella sticking out of the side of it like always. 

   The older woman sighed and smiled. She pulled out the scraps of some fine purple fabric she used to make the Mayors wife her latest ball gown. She also pulled out her tape measure and called Oswald over to her. She named her daughter that because she rather liked the name and she had been new to America not knowing it was the name for a man. It hurt her old heart to think her daughter would suffer for the rest of her life now with her mistake but she would stand by it because there was no Oswald like her Oswald.

   "Some day mama, I am going to be so rich from my husband that I will be able to pay some one to make dresses for you!" The sweet girl promised as she stayed still holding her arms out. 

  "Of course you will my darling, but hold still!" She said with a laugh sighing. Her little darling was growing up to be so big. She held none of the concerns the other parents had. So what if her daughter had strong shoulders? All the better to carry the weight this cursed world would place on them. So what if her voice was strangely deep? All the better to sooth her heart when times got tough. Who cares if her daughter acted head strong and fierce? All the better to one day rule the world.

   Weeks passed and they practiced in class. The teacher frowning at Oswald's singing voice and placed her closer to the boys. The normal whispers started to turn in to just saying cruel things out right. They told her her voice was to squeaky and horrible to listen to. They called her out for her lack of femininity beyond her choice in dresses. They told her that her hair was to long. That her nose was a beak. She did her best not to let her mama know how it hurt but as mama's do the older woman knew what was happening to her darling little girl. She felt helpless as her little girl went from bright and shinny to a bit dull and rougher as the world around her shaped her.

  The day soon came though, when Oswald adorned herself in the purple dress and she stood on stage more so by the boys than by the girls. She sang her little heart out and her mother was waiting for her after with a single purple silk rose that matched her dress. She smiled holding her baby tightly to her chest. "You did so wonderfully my little darling."

  That was when Linda, the PTA president walked over to them. "Hello, Miss. Cobblepot?'" She said in a tone that said she looked down on them as lesser beings. She herself wore a black skirt and a white ruffle top with a horrendous plaid coat over top.

  She sighed quietly and turned as Oswald hid behind her leg some. "Yes madam?" She said in the best English she could

   "Hello, I am Linda, I think we met in the beginning of the school year?" She said with a sickly sweet smile

   "Yes, your cookies tasted like dog treats if I remember right." She said back and smirked as Oswald giggled behind her.

   Linda looked taken back by that before glaring at her "Yes well...the other mothers and I along with several of Oswald's teachers mind you, Think its cruel the way you treat him. You should not dress your son to fit your own wishes."

   The older woman rose to all four foot eight inches granted to her by god. "How dare you? I do not need to prove to you what Oswald is or is not. She is a fine young lady who your boy treats horribly but at least my girl has enough respect to not call people ugly or taunt them for how they look." She snarled as Oswald hid her face in her skirt trying not to cry.

They left that day as Oswald grew a bit colder and darker from that.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading so far, leave a like, comment,or what ever you want I guess.....please give me attention...


End file.
